One Last Night
by Hungary-Hawk-Shot
Summary: When Austria and Hungary only have one night left together as a married couple... how do they spend it?  AusHun, Human names used   Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_**One Last Night Together**_

Elizaveta sat with her husband waiting for what was to happen to their land. "Germany is have a maximum of 100,000 men in his army. West Prussia is to be given to Poland. The following lands are to be given to, France, Belgium, Denmark, and Czechoslovakia. Alsace-Lorraine is to go to France. Eupen-" Alfred said in a monotone voice. Elizaveta slipped into listing to what he had to say about Germany's punishments and into her own thoughts. Finally Alfred stated "As for Austria-Hungary..." He trailed off until there was silence. She had been waiting for this moment. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked over at her husband Roderich. He gave her a weak smile as to reassure her everything would be okay.

"The Austro-Hungarian Empire is to be split into two nations. Austria," He motioned to Roderich. "And Hungary." He then motioned towards Elizaveta. Elizaveta was about to stand up and object to the terms, but Roderich placed a hand on her leg to calm her down. If she did object, no one knew the consequences. "Trentino, South Tyrol, Trieste and Istria is to go to Italy. Austria is forbidden from uniting either politically or economically with Germany unless the League of Nations agree to this. Austria is to have no more than 30,000 men in his army. If the terms go as planned, Austria should have only 32,400 square miles." Alfred stated tripping over some words.

Elizaveta tried to fight the tears. She looked over to Roderich and saw his face was composed and solid with no emotion. "As for Hungary..." He continued. "Your army is to be reduced to 35,000 men. The terms should leave you land locked, so you are not allowed a Navy and your Air Force is also banned."  
>Elizaveta barely let out a hoarse "And about my land?"<p>

This time Arthur stood up and said "The new state of Czechoslovakia will be created, Poland will take part of your land. As will Serbia, Romania, and Italy."

This time Roderich spoke up. "And about our split?" Elizaveta felt about ten thousand needles stab her in the heart as he said that.

"Elizaveta should have 24 hours starting from Midnight tonight to gather her things and leave for her own home land." Francis spoke up also.

"And afterwards?" Roderich asked.

"Strictly no contacting the other unless it is either supervised or given permission so from Alfred, Ivan, Francis or myself."

"And until the 24 hours are up?" She asked looking around the room at the people involved.

"That is up to you on how you spend it." Arthur spoke.

"And I would make it count if I were you..." Francis looked directly into Roderich's eyes and smirked. "Remember, no contact after the 24 hours."

Once the meeting was over Elizaveta almost had a mental break down. She would rather have Ludwig's punishment than her own. She waited outside the meeting room for Roderich. He had told her to go ahead and wait for him while he tried to negotiate for the sake of their marriage. She knew it wouldn't help. But she let him try. She slid down the wall and now was sitting and hugging her knees. Just then Roderich stepped out. Elizaveta shot up and stared at him.

"Nothing changed. Now lets get home so you can pack." He held out his hand and she took it. Holding back tears again she left the building with Roderich. The rode home in total silence. There was the occasional crack of a whip from the horse driver. At one point Elizaveta though about saying something to Roderich, but she decided against it, considering the fact he was looking out the carriage window. Once they were at the giant house Roderich held the door open for Elizaveta like always. "You should start packing..." He didn't look at her so she started up the stairs into their bedroom. She didn't wish to leave. She was rather happy, yet sad and depressed at the though of losing someone she loved for so long. She didn't have the slightest idea on what to use to stuff her stuff in. So she started downstairs where she heard music. It was a rather sad song. A sad song that reflected how he felt. How she felt.

"Roderich..." she choked out quietly. Somehow he heard her and spun around on the piano bench.

"Yes?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what to pack with..."

"Yes, right. Follow me." He stood up and led her to a small closet. "This is all your bags from when you moved in." He explained.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly. Roderich turned to go but was caught off guard by a small voice asking "Do you regret this?" He turned around to see Elizaveta looking down at the floor like a child that was about to be scolded.

He chuckled a little "Of corse not. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me." And with that he turned once again and walked out leaving her.

Elizaveta sighed and grabbed one of her bags. She left for the bed room where almost all of her possessions were. And thus, she started packing. One dress at a time. One pair of trousers at a time. One shirt at a time. One uniform at a time. Once her clothing was all packed and stuffed into the bag, she closed it, and walked back down to get another bag. She tried her hardest to ignore the music coming from the music room. She hurried upstairs trying to get away. She then proceded to gather her belongings in the bathroom. Toothbrush, Hairbrush, shampoo, and such things like that.

She found the rest rather easy to gather. Her frying pan, was the last thing to be packed. She liked to use it for other things than cooking. Mostly as a weapon. The whole time she was packing Roderich was playing his piano.

Elizaveta lugged her luggage into the front room and let it sit there. She stared at it for a while, then decided to go talk to Roderich. She walked there. Noticing that every step grew louder for the music he was playing had stopped. Once she got there Roderich stood. "I am finished packing." she announced.

"Excellent timing. We have about nineteen hours left." He smiled.

"Great. Now what to do with them?" She said forgetting how short nineteen hours sounded.

Roderich strode over to her until they were toe to toe. He towered over her and smirked. "That is up to you on how you spend it." He quoted Arthur.

Elizaveta stood up on her tip toes so she could attempt to give him a small kiss. "I have a few ideas." He leaned down so she didn't have to do to much work. The kiss started out as a small peck but turned into more than just an innocent kiss. Suddenly Elizaveta pulled away. "This isn't a good idea."

Roderich studied her face then finally said "You're right, it will make tomorrow harder for both of us. But what are we to do then? Everything we do will make tomorrow harder."

"What if we just ignore each other? For the rest of the night?" She quietly whispered.

"I don't think I can do that." He replied.

Elizaveta frowned. "I don't think I can either..."

"Then don't fight it." With out another word he bent down to kiss her once again.


	2. Not a Chapter, Just a notice

**Please read**

**My inactiveness, has been caused by some personal family issues.**

**I am honestly stumped with One Last Night. Suggestions would be... just awesome.**

**HeTangled, I am starting to work on again.**

**Really I am sorry about my inactiveness.**

**-Hungarme~**


End file.
